Como muñeca de porcelana
by HinataWeasley
Summary: Hanabi tenía siete años. ¿Qué puede saber uno cuando tiene siete años? Que se hizo kunoichi, por las circunstancias que la rodeaban. Y le gustaba, porque estaba decidida a no parecer una muñeca de porcelana nunca más. Pero él llegó y la hizo la niña de sus ojos.


_Bien, antes de presentarles este fic de mi corazón, he de decir lo que tengo que decir, porque si lo pongo allá abajo me va a joder el final._

_Los personajes son enteramente de Masashi Kishimoto, y el trozo de canción es de Aléjate de mí, de Camila, muy recomendada para leer. De hecho, no soy de esas autoras que te "exige" saberte una canción para entender de qué va el fic, pero en esta ocasión debo hacer una excepción y recomendar ésa o alguna otra canción suave, despójate de tus alegrías y de tus preocupaciones, si estás dispuesto a entrar en mi corazón aquí plasmado. Si la música no va contigo, no importa, sólo te pido que te pongas en sintonía para que sintonices (valga la redundancia) con lo bello que me pareció. _

_La historia fue escrita hace tiempo en dos partes. Primero me bloquée hasta tal punto que pensé que jamás la terminaría. Pero luego, gracias a los artistas de mi país, no pude despegar el lápiz del papel hasta terminar el primer borrador. Y de ahí, he estado perfeccionando hasta el punto en que ni siquiera ahora estoy satisfecha con el resultado final._

_Por último, si es la primera vez que le das la oportunidad a la pareja, bienvenido/a al club. A pesar que los he escrito en otras ocasiones, también es mi primera vez escribiendo cierto tipo de situación, por lo que me disculpo si no llego a ser lo bastante profunda. _

_Y para finalizar, en la última parte Hanabi tiene de unos 15-17 años. La edad, dentro de esos parámetros, es suya. Recuerden que Naruto sólo tiene 16 y miren todo lo que ha vivido y madurado..._

* * *

><p>Como muñeca de porcelana<p>

.

.

.

_La luz ya no alcanza._

_No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza._

_Un ángel te cuida_

_y__ puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida._

_._

_._

_._

Hanabi tenía siete años. ¿Qué puede saber uno cuando tiene siete años?

¿Que por qué se hizo kunoichi?

Porque había nacido signada con ese destino.

Porque las mujeres del clan se habían dedicado a ello durante generaciones y ella no sería la excepción.

Porque su padre así lo había querido.

Porque la decepción que había causado su hermana probablemente la nombraría a ella heredera del clan.

Porque, pese a tu talento y ser la mejor de la clase, ella descubrió que los aldeanos fuera del barrio del clan, la veían como la nena de papá. Como una muñeca de porcelana.

Pero ella no lo entendió. Aquello no tenía lógica. Entonces, un día que se miró al espejo, lo descubrió: su piel era blanca y tersa, su cabello perfectamente liso, su porte elegante a pesar de ser sólo una niña pero indicado para una señorita de su clase. Pero eso era sólo el exterior, pensó Hanabi, aunque quedó bastante contrariada. Porque había visto aquellas muñecas que llevaban sus compañeras, y su consternación fue en aumento al no encontrar gran diferencia entre aquellas figuras y ella misma. Ni siquiera el leve movimiento de su pecho al compás de su apacible respiración la diferenciaba de esos objetos sin vida.

Entonces decidió romper esa imagen y hacerse ninja.

Ensuciarse sin importar que sus uñas quedaran rastros de tierra. Avanzar como la sombra que era, sin vacilar al tomar una vida despreciable —y a veces no tanto. Seguir al pie de la letra todos los consejos e instrucciones de su padre, porque Hanabi contaba con su apoyo e instrucción personal incondicionalmente (la había marcado como su favorita) y por eso se convertiría en la mejor kunoichi jamás vista. Era talentosa, era digna. Y se sentía satisfecha.

Personalmente Hanabi creía que ir a la Academia era un entrenamiento complementario, y las verdaderas técnicas fuertes las aprendía con su padre. En la Academia, por el hecho de nacer mujer, le impartían insulsas clases de arreglos florales. Una flor no le serviría para defenderse; no podría intimidar a sus enemigos con una flor bonita. Era exasperante. Por su parte, aprender a liberar el Byakugan con toda su majestuosidad sí le ayudaría a defenderse. Localizando los puntos del enemigo sí podría _matar_. Por eso y muchas cosas más, Hanabi prefería mil veces pasar las tardes entrenando en el dōjo familiar.

Por eso tampoco comprendía que Hinata se sintiera tan a gusto con su equipo de genin, mientras ella no había forjado lazos con sus compañeros de equipo. ¿Qué es lo que ella encontraba tan reconfortante en eso?

Hanabi no conocía muy bien a su primo hermano, Neji, pero estaba al tanto de su extraordinario talento y genialidad. Entonces era obvio que le pidiera algunas tardes de entrenamiento. Neji se negó.

Después, Hanabi descubrió, horrorizada, que Neji estaba entrenando a Hinata. A Hinata que era inferior a ella. A Hinata y no a ella, Hanabi, que era por mucho más talentosa. Algo en su interior se estaba desmoronando; nada tenía lógica. ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿Había algo de malo en ella? No, nada. Neji simplemente prefería a Hinata. En contadas ocasiones intentó llamar su atención aunque fuera con una reverencia mutua, pero Neji, o siempre tenía prisa o la ignoraba. A este punto experimentó una sensación nueva pero nada agradable: un vacío. Un vacío que no tenía sentido, y ya nada lo tenía. Estaba confundida. Y nada ni nadie podía aclarar sus dudas. ¿Qué le contestaría su padre? Que era una entrometida, por su puesto. Y aparte de él, no confiaba en más nadie.

Hanabi estaba sola. Siempre lo había estado. Y lo comprobó cuando, a pesar de toda su corta vida llena de duros entrenamientos, no había logrado ni siquiera ganarse una pequeña fama por ella misma. La kunoichi del equipo de Neji le había preguntado a éste su nombre, al saber que era **la hermana pequeña de Hinata**, y Neji había titubeado al no recordar con claridad: "Hyūga… Hanabi". No tenía a nadie. No confiaba en nadie. Nadie la conocía. Era invisible en el mundo. Por primera vez en la vida pensó que ella _tenía _sentimientos. Sensaciones confusas y molestas, pero sentimientos al fin y al cabo. En teoría, ella, como shinobi, no necesitaba a nadie porque no tenía sentimientos y pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto como tal, porque aunque las preguntas le amartillaran el cerebro ella permanecía callada. Pero igualmente su subconsciente le repetía que nada de eso tenía sentido, si como shinobi talentosa no era deseada como compañera de combate.

Entonces pasó…

—Oye, —escuchó una voz a sus espaldas— ¿tú no eres la hermanita de Hinata? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Hanabi se giró indignada: primero por ser espiada, pero peor aún por no darse cuenta; segundo porque aquel chico le decía que estaba llorando. Jamás había llorado, y no lo estaba haciendo. Quizás sólo estaba un poco melancólica, pero claro, el hombre que tenía en frente no parecía demasiado inteligente para distinguir una mirada ida de unas lágrimas. Y encima de eso, por primera vez (Hanabi sintió la necesitad de gritar), era humillada a tal grado que el chico en cuestión, más alto que ella, se ponía en cuclillas para quedar a su altura.

Algo hizo que Hanabi se abstuviera abruptamente de correr. El chico, uno de los compañeros de Hinata, no la miraba con tristeza a ella, sino hacia donde Hanabi había mirado: el campo de entrenamiento donde Neji practicaba el jūken con Hinata. El chico la volvió a mirar a ella, muy serio. Hanabi tragó con dificultad y él clavó sus ojos en los de ella. Entonces el tipo extendió su mano, pero Hanabi fue más rápida blandiendo un kunai delante de ella. Él se asustó un poco y trató de convencerla de que no le haría daño, y un segundo después le revolvía los cabellos.

—¡No estás sola!

Aquella fue la única vez que Hanabi sintió que algo profundo se apoderó de ella. Porque él ni siquiera la conocía y fue capaz de ver cómo se sentía. Ni siquiera le importó que fuera la hija del patriarca; él sólo quiso hacerla sentirse mejor. ¿Cómo era posible que un extraño fuera más cortés, más… cálido que sus propios parientes? Ese instante efímero se le quedó grabado, porque fue algo muy poderoso, y a la vez confuso. Ese chico venía a buscar a Hinata por una llamada de su sensei, y le había dicho a Hanabi que "tenía el cabello suave".

A partir de entonces a Hanabi no le importó ni Hinata ni Neji. Nuevamente tenía fuerzas desconocidas y misteriosas; aunque esas dudas que la carcomían no se habían aclarado, a Hanabi ya no le parecieron tan importantes. Quería ser una kunoichi fuerte, la más fuerte de la Aldea, sin importar los riesgos y situaciones, o matarse en el intento. Y con eso, se refería a _todo_. Ella, Hanabi Hyūga, estaba dispuesta a darlo todo y abandonarlo todo con tal de lograr su objetivo.

Y nuevamente su hermana entraba en renombre. Hanabi ya había notado ciertas ganas en ella de cambiar aunque sea un poco, pero era patético. Hinata se sonrojaba por todo, en especial por los comentarios de aquel muchacho, demostrando ser una desfachatez total al mostrar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente. Su casi inexistente habla ahora eran ridículos tartamudeos o frases incompletas en donde el temblor de su voz era obvio. Hanabi recién lo había notado, pero eso sólo incrementó sus deseos de que ella fuera exiliada: Hinata tenía un grave tic nervioso juntando sus dedos entre sí como si fuera alguna impedida. Su cara seguía teniendo ese deje de dulzura y tranquilidad, de impasibilidad que no mataba ni una mosca. Los años no la habían cambiando en nada. Y lo que era peor: por si fuera poco, como si la chica fuera una gran kunoichi, estaba dejando crecer su cabello. Aquello sí que era indignante y muy a su pesar, Hanabi no pensó que Hinata llegara hasta ese extremo de la vanidad. Hanabi estaba convencida que para ser una kunoichi sobresaliente en un mundo dominado por shinobis, debía abandonar trivialidades como ésa. Convertirse en una de ellos, tener una imagen casi como la de ellos, comportarse como ellos, ser tan frívolos como ellos, pero sin dejar de ser mujer. ¿Acaso no era obvio? Y a Hinata sólo le preocupaba el cabello…

En cambio a Hanabi sí la habían cambiado los años. Sus rasgos se habían afilado y no eran nada infantiles. Sus manos ya no eran tan suaves como en su infancia, estaban toscas de las armas de acero y los golpes sucesivos con el puño suave, además de practicar el kaiten con regularidad. En su joven cuerpo ya llevaba el peso de unas cuantas cicatrices —y si estaban ahí era únicamente porque las enfermeras no habían podido borrarlas al tratarse de heridas que casi la llevan al otro mundo. Hanabi era bastante alta, lo cual sumado a su costumbre de mirar siempre con la barbilla en alto, hacían que su presencia intimidara casi tanto como la de su padre, pero no por su manera de ser —de hecho era bastante pacífica, tanto o más que Neji—, sino que el clan entero y la aldea sabían que se había convertido en una perfecta máquina de matar. No había nada en su cuerpo, nada en su actitud, que hiciera pensar a alguien de ella como una muñeca de porcelana. Nunca más.

Con el paso de los años siguió fortaleciéndose y siguió siendo la favorita de su padre, y ya ejercía misiones de gran importancia.

Así pasó algún tiempo, con una vida muy agitada, entrando y saliendo del barrio familiar más veces de las que permanecía en él. Hanabi era una sombra hasta en su propio clan. Konoha la requería no sólo para asesinato y espionaje, sino que Hanabi también se ofrecía como objeto de seducción para sacar información sin dejar rastro. Puede que suene un poco egoísta e infantil de su parte, pero cuando Hanabi se enteró de que las verdaderas kunoichis hacían ese tipo de cosas aunque sea una vez en su vida, sintió un fulgor en su interior que le indicaba que ella no podía quedarse atrás. De ninguna manera. E incluso debía ser mejor, como lo era en todo. Su padre no tenía que saberlo, por supuesto, nadie tenía que saberlo. Eso era algo que le incumbía sólo a ella. Konoha no demasiado de acuerdo al inicio, pero Hanabi sí estaba dispuesta a _todo_, y si ser parte de una kunoichi requería misiones de cierto tipo, no había problemas con ella, y por eso ofrecía parte de la paga que le correspondía a los distintos fondos de la Aldea, al tiempo que prestaba el difícil servicio. Una oferta apetitosamente innegable.

En cierto modo sabía que era distinta. Se sentía distinta, más madura que las chicas de su edad. Y hasta más adulta de lo que Hinata era. Ahora podía distinguir claramente cuándo un hombre miraba con ojos perversos a una mujer, y se indignaba de sobremanera al percibir ese tipo de miradas con sólo pasar por un lugar.

Hanabi aprendió algo muy importante. Aprendió que la curva de sus caderas no estaban hechas por gusto, y que su suave contoneo volvía locos y adictos a los shinobis, más que cualquier otro veneno que hubiera probado en su contra. Ella no se regalaba ni se insinuaba y eso lo tenía en mente todo el tiempo, ellos mismos caían enredados en su propia ilusión erótica de lo que querían ver.

Pobres desgraciados.

Pero a parte de eso, sus nuevas misiones no importaban mucho.

Hasta que, un día, todo cambió.

Después de una ducha caliente, salió de su cuarto recién vestida para buscar a su padre y consultarle acerca de unos pergaminos que estaba estudiando. Se detuvo a medio pasillo cuando se dio cuenta que el equipo de su hermana estaba reunido, "como en viejos tiempos". La sorpresa tomó a Hanabi desprevenida y su corazón comenzó a latir descontrolado al verlo ahí. Todavía tenía ese aire jactancioso que Hanabi se enorgullecía de poseer, sólo que marcado de manera más tosca que ella. Los hombros se le habían ensanchado y se veía más maduro. Aún así, todo su lenguaje corporal seguía gritando lo salvaje de su personalidad, implícito en la madurez.

Se había vuelto un hombre. Pero eso le pasaba a cualquiera, eso le pasaba a cualquiera, eso le pasaba a cualquiera. Y por más que Hanabi se lo repetía, su corazón latía más rápido. Empezó a sudar, y supo que algo malo estaba pasando con ella. Regresó corriendo a su habitación, aislada casi por completo del resto del complejo Hyūga, y apenas deslizó la puerta con excesiva fuerza, no pudo dar un paso más. Sus piernas le habían estado temblando, y ahora sus rodillas se flexionaron haciendo que deslizara hacia el piso. Hanabi intentaba calmarse, pero sabía que eso ya estaba fuera de su poder, porque cada vez que trataba de ser ella misma de nuevo, le aparecía la cara de él en la mente, vívida, su sonrisa, su porte de hombre. No podía controlarlo. Aquello estaba más allá de lo que ella podía soportar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, pegada a la pared, simplemente esperando inútilmente que eso que sentía se le pasara. Empezó a sudar frío, su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su agitada respiración, las piernas le temblaban.

El tiempo había pasado, todo había cambiado, pero él seguía ahí. ¡Seguía ahí!

Hanabi no pensaba con claridad, y fue la primera vez que se sintió mareada por sus propios pensamientos. Todo era tan confuso, pero a la vez tan claro. Incluso con los ojos cerrados veía su rostro tan… _macho_. En circunstancias normales a Hanabi le habría escandalizado darse cuenta que le pareció atractivo. Muy, _muy_ atractivo. ¡Demonios, estaba buenísimo! No podía ver nada más que a él, su cara, su cuerpo, y era ilógico y alarmante que a pesar de que sólo lo vio unos segundos hubiera pensado en todo eso, en su notoria masculinidad. De repente el latido de su corazón se fue extendiendo por el resto de su cuerpo acuclillado ahí en medio de su cuarto, hasta bajar hasta su parte más íntima, y se quedó ahí, latente, despertando cada uno de sus sentidos. La piel se le erizó al tiempo que la misma corriente se concentró en sus senos, despuntándolos de una manera vergonzosa. Hanabi se abrazó. No se había sentido así ni siquiera cuando se había acostado con hombres a los que después asesinaba. El vientre le temblaba al pensar en _él_. Por alguna razón, la imagen de él se asociaba a la de un cielo infinito; no, más bien a la sensación vertiginosa de subir hacia el cielo.

¿Cómo se las había arreglado para sentirse así, tan descolocada, tan fuera de sí, tan impropio en ella?

Y haciendo uso de lo poco que le quedaba de cordura, se levantó con paso decidido y caminó a zancadas hasta llegar hacia donde estaría el equipo de Hinata. Estaba dispuesta a decirle a él que se excitaba sólo de pensarlo. Ocultarlo sólo lo haría más prohibido y pecaminoso, pero tampoco porque se lo fuera a decir tenía la intención de rebajarse y acostarse con él.

Hanabi eliminó automáticamente este último pensamiento.

Y él estaba solo. ¿Dónde se habían metido Hinata y el tipo Aburame? Ni idea. Hanabi se detuvo en seco en el umbral, todo su valor yéndose al caño.

Y sin planearlo, se tomaron por sorpresa mutuamente. Ella, por encontrarlo solo, y él, por verse descubierto haciendo algo indebido (rasguñando una pintura —reliquia— antiquísima), a falta de algo mejor que hacer.

—Lo sien… —se interrumpió al verla.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Hanabi estaba muda, sentía sus labios sellados, pero supo que él la había reconocido. Se tranquilizó malévolamente y sus anteriores emociones descontroladas desaparecieron casi por completo al comprobarse observada, admirada, las pupilas rasgadas de él tocando fugazmente aquellos lugares estratégicos que ella se conocía muy bien: piernas, caderas, cintura, pechos; tratando de saborearlo todo en una fracción de segundo. Sólo entonces Hanabi fue _verdaderamente _consciente de todos los cambios que había sufrido su cuerpo. Recordó cómo se veía la última vez que él se fijó en ella, y cómo estaba ahora. Era un cambio muy significativo.

Fue sólo un segundo, sólo un segundo que él la miró, y clavó sus ojos en los de ella. Hanabi le sostuvo la mirada, a sabiendas que no era capaz de ocultar todo lo que la aquejaba, y tal vez fue por eso que él se quedó mirándola por más tiempo, quizás intentando descifrar todo aquello.

Hanabi decidió que era suficiente.

Se dio la vuelta, aún sintiendo un incesante flujo en el vientre, pero sin poder evitar ese sensual contoneo suyo al caminar, que al final se había vuelto parte de ella. Sintió la mirada del hombre al que había dejado atrás taladrándole la espalda, pero ya no le importó.

Y tampoco dejó que eso afectara el resto de su vida.

Sólo, quizás, el resto de sus noches.

Aunque con los meses también ese recuerdo se debilitó.

* * *

><p>Hanabi dejó de llevarse por aquella sensación de relajación que le producía la ducha caliente y aguzó el oído más allá del ruido producido por la regadera. La cerró lentamente y se cubrió con una bata de baño, apenas secándose el cuerpo, y activó su técnica de línea sucesoria para ver quién había irrumpido en su habitación.<p>

Su corazón casi se detiene al verlo a _él _ahí de pie. Estaba en la habitación donde ella se estaba hospedando en el cumplimiento de una misión en solitario. Estaba ahí, en medio de la noche, sabiendo que ella ya lo había detectado. Al asomarse en la puerta del baño, él le explicó que necesitaba verla, que no podía esperar a que ella regresara a Konoha porque tal vez sería demasiado tarde y él estaría fuera. Y cuando él dijo que había estado pendiente de ella durante más de un año _desde aquella vez_, Hanabi se quedó de piedra. Ella nunca se dio cuenta. Él dijo otra sarta de cosas confusas; Hanabi lo escuchó, y percibió la desesperación en él, que aunque hablaba rápido y atropellando las palabras, sus ojos estaban fijamente abiertos. Sus ojos estaban dilatados, cuando solían ser seguros y presumidos.

Entonces, cuando Hanabi habló por primera vez y le dijo que le dijera de una vez lo que sea que había venido a decirle, él calló. No podía hablar, sólo mirarla con esos ojos bien abiertos, tragando fuerte constantemente. Venía a hablarle y calló. Pero Hanabi lo entendía perfectamente. Entendía su silencio, entendía su mirada y su ansiedad oculta. De algún modo, estaba segura de todo por lo que él estaba pasando en ese momento.

Y acudió al llamado desesperado de sus absurdas explicaciones. Caminó hasta quedar frente a él a escasa distancia, colocó una mano en su nuca y lo incitó a inclinar su rostro hasta el de ella (no fue nada difícil), y lo besó.

Hanabi en verdad supo que no entendía lo que estaba haciendo hasta que sus labios tocaron los de él, y de pronto todo cobró sentido. No sólo del por qué él estaba ahí con ella, sino todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora, de quién era ella, y hacia dónde se encaminaba su vida.

Su corazón latía tan fuerte que casi se le salía del pecho.

Hanabi creía que podía decirle todo esto mientras sus labios se abrían y cerraban, mientras su lengua acariciaba su cálida y húmeda cavidad, mientras él exploraba su boca con suavidad. Hanabi esperaba que esa fuera una manera de decir _"gracias"_. Se dio cuenta de que él la hacía sentir que valía la pena vivir; siempre supo que tenía ese efecto en ella, pero jamás lo había pensado tan resueltamente. Siempre, desde aquel día en que ella era una niña, había sido así, aunque fuera en lo más profundo de su subconsciente. Pero ahora era plenamente consciente de eso.

Porque él la vio cuando nadie más lo hizo. La vio como Hanabi, no Hanabi _Hyūga_. Le dio su nombre. Su identidad que recién descubría. Él hizo que su vida tuviera sentido; pero ahora su vida y sus pensamientos giraban en torno a él. Es decir, pensaba en toda su vida, en la gracia que había tomado; pero lo tenía tan cerca, entregándose tiernamente en un profundo beso… ¿cómo podía evitar pensar en él de _esta _forma?

Poco a poco los dos dejaban de ser ellos y se hacían fuego, fuego que luchaba por imponerse y aplacar al otro, pero que al mismo tiempo disfrutaba de esa lucha y esa imponencia del contrario.

Y de ahí a cómo terminó él sobre ella en la cama, fue pura historia.

Los sentidos se despertaron por completo en ambos, los besos se intensificaron, y sus cuerpos acompañaban el compás de tal pasión. Eso era mucho más fuerte que aquella vez cuando Hanabi se había sentido excitada. Todo su cuerpo era partícipe sin que ella fuera consciente de eso, y cada gesto reflejaba lo que sentía, desde los imponentes besos, hasta separar ligeramente las rodillas…

Hanabi no fue consciente del momento en que él ya no tenía nada puesto; tal vez ella misma lo había hecho; sólo fue consciente de sí misma medio mareada, aspirando el aroma masculino que estaba por hacerle perder la razón, mordiéndolo, clavando sus uñas en _su _torso…

Simplemente no se detendría.

Porque en ese momento no había razones para entender.

Hanabi le mordía el labio inferior cada vez que sentía una salvaje caricia inesperada recorriendo su cuerpo, y no se detenía. Enterraba sus dedos en el cabello de él, cada vez que sentía que era a lo único a lo que podía aferrarse.

Él buscó sus labios y ella se los dio con ansiedad contenida; dos seres batiéndose entre el frenesí pasional y la salvaje necesidad de ser uno solo. En cierto momento se separaran, movidos por algo que va en contra de la voluntad de ambos, y se miran, agitados. Hanabi vio su propio anhelo reflejado en las pupilas rasgadas de él.

En ese momento, Hanabi supo que quería que ese momento fuera eterno.

Pero se preguntaba por qué él, siendo tan salvaje, tan egoísta y tan machista, no le decía nada. No es que estuviera precisamente acostumbrada a _eso, _pero sabía que el hombre estaba condenado a decir algo, sea por su fuerza ególatra o por admirar a la fémina que yacía con él.

Pero su _silencio_ era más de lo que ella podía pedir.

Él le tomó el rostro con ambas manos temblorosas. Hanabi también temblaba. Sus manos también se alzaron, pero apenas logró tocar las muñecas de él. Él se acercó a ella, respirando entrecortadamente, suspirando fuerte, y presionó sus labios contra los suyos. Hanabi cerró los ojos. Se estremeció. Él fue bajando por su cuello, dejando besos húmedos y continuos. Sin quererlo, sus manos formaron un escudo frente a su pecho, pero él se hizo paso, apartando también la prenda de ropa, que cayó libremente por su espalda.

Hanabi sentía su corazón latirle en la garganta.

Se dijo que su cuerpo era de él. Sólo de él.

También, se dio cuenta que nadie le había acariciado los pechos. Se sentía virgen, absurda y novata. Pero aún así no sentía vergüenza: es como si eso siempre hubiera tendido que haber pasado en algún momento de su vida... con él, sólo él, besándole los pechos con suavidad, como si percibiera su fragilidad en esa parte de su cuerpo; pero luego los mordía, lamía, succionaba de tal forma, que la llevaba a un estado de locura y placer que nunca creyó posible.

Pero ya no podía resistirlo más. Pronto empezó a gemir el nombre de él, aferrándose a su cabello, clavando sus uñas en su espalda, sintiendo que estaba más fuera de sí que nunca.

Y comprendió por qué asociaba la imagen de él con la sensación de ir al cielo.

Hanabi definitivamente no esperó oír su nombre en los labios de él. Su nombre, su verdadero nombre, no un absurdo apodo que protegía su identidad y al que no respondía. Le sorprendió que lo dijera con la voz entrecortada por la excitación, demasiado ansioso pero _en un modo sano_. Un hombre que estaba haciendo el amor no hacía eso. Probablemente nunca pensaba en la mujer como un ser, pero _él _era demasiado diferente a los bastardos que la habían tocado. Pero ¿por qué estaba así? Eso, que dijera su nombre con tanto anhelo, le hizo preguntarse a Hanabi qué sabía él de ella.

Pero Kiba sabía mucho. Sabía que algo estaba mal. No en el acto del amor, más bien en la actitud de ella. Cada vez que lo atraía hacia sí con un brazo y lo besaba, cada vez que lo arañaba o enterraba los dedos en su cabello, y en cada gemido de placer, ella entregaba mucho _más _que su cuerpo, y él era consciente de eso. Le asustaba un poco. Por eso, porque no estaba del todo seguro de qué era, su corazón _latió rápido todo el tiempo_. A la par del de ella.

Latían rápido, juntos al encontrarse al fin. Después de un sufrimiento tácito que ninguno había notado.

"_Mmm.. Kiba…"_

Hanabi le había abierto las piernas sin dudarlo, en un gesto tierno y pasional que le daba acogida sólo a él; su cuerpo y su alma clamaban esa urgencia…

Dos corazones que latían rápido, juntos, al saberse él dentro de ella.

…al hacerle sentir un placer que la llevaba al infinito de lo que sea que fuera aquello, más allá de la comprensión de cualquiera de los dos.

—Mmhmm… K-Kiba…

Se besaron. Se besaron mientras él se movía dentro de ella; Hanabi pocas veces podía hacerlo con cordura. Una mano la aferraba a la cama, con la otra le rodeó el cuello. Pocas veces sus ojos se encontraron; él le miraba los labios, ascendía hasta sus ojos, taciturno, excitado, y entonces él entraba y salía con fuerza; Hanabi gemía, trataba de mirarlo por entre sus ojos, y de su garganta nacían los más descontrolados y ahogados gemidos del nombre de él… Gimió de placer como nunca lo había hecho toda su vida.

Y cuando todo acabó, la pasión y algo más que no se atrevían a admitir seguían haciéndoles latir el corazón con fuerza. Con mucha fuerza. Tal vez era porque, en lo más recóndito de su ser, ambos sabían que ese efímero momento de entrega finalmente había llegado al final.

Kiba se detuvo justo frente al rostro de Hanabi, jadeando con fuerza. Ella levantó sus temblorosos brazos y le rodeó el cuello. Juntos, incluso después que todo había concluido. Hanabi a duras penas podía mantener los ojos abiertos de las olas de placer que aún la sacudían, pero no quería perderse detalle de él. Respiraba profundamente, la miraba serio, los labios entreabiertos, una expresión más dura de cuando había llegado, escrutando todo lo que sus ojos alcanzaban, pero no comprendían. Él se movió un poco y le besó el cuello, y Hanabi sintió su lengua jugando en su piel. Cerró los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, Kiba la estaba mirando y pegó sus labios a los de ella. Fue tan espontáneo y a la vez tierno, en contra de la expresión de su rostro que Hanabi percibió hace un segundo. Quizás por eso sintió que se sonrojaba cuando él se separó, y la entrepierna le palpitaba fuerte, la misma agradable sensación subiéndole por el vientre. Estaba desconcertada.

Hanabi no comprendía por qué su corazón latía más fuerte que antes. A su lado, Kiba le miró impasible, su pecho ascendiendo y bajando tratando de calmar su respiración. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente, secándose el sudor. Volvió a mirarla, y su mano se extendió hasta la mejilla de ella en una caricia algo tosca, pero con la ternura y la profundidad de quien vence sus dilemas interiores y se atreve a hacer ese mínimo gesto.

Hanabi no comprendía nada. Estaba más confundida que antes. La cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle. Sintió ganas de alejarse de ahí; ella siempre había meditado las cosas sola. Se envolvió en una de las sábanas, y tambaleándose, se paró de la cama.

Ella sabía que él era consciente que no podía detenerla. No podía permanecer junto a él.

Aún así…

—¿Te volveré a ver? —Pregunta Kiba como último recurso y sin poder contenerse, sentándose en la cama y sin poder creer que se alejaba de él.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, Kiba sí quería tenerla a su lado.

Hanabi lo escuchó pero no estaba muy segura de poder responder. Estaba agitaba, sus sentidos la traicionaban, su corazón latía fuerte. Cerró los ojos, todavía con la respiración agitada cuando se volvió hacia él.

—Perdona. No soy quien tú crees.

—Sé perfectamente quién eres —repuso él de inmediato—, y cómo eres.

—Piensa por un momento —le dijo Hanabi, entre jadeos y mareos—, ¿serías feliz de esta forma?

Y él pareció entenderlo al instante. Volverse a ver con quien apenas había cruzado palabra, hacer el amor sin ninguna razón más que un fuerte impulso, sentimiento o lo que fuera. No tenía sentido.

—Pero yo sí… —continuó ella agitada—… he sido muy feliz hoy.

Kiba la miró con la respiración entrecortada y… ¿ansiosa? Aunque ella tuviera razón… No podía ser, no podía ser que todo acabara así…

Hanabi esperaba que sus palabras y sus actos bastaran.

Esperaba que entendiera que estaba enamorada de él.

Al final su corazón se ablandó de la manera más miserable, porque, después de todo, Hanabi era una mujer, no una muñeca.

Y estaba orgullosa de eso.


End file.
